1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grinder for pepper grains, spices, coffee beans or the like, particularly to one mainly composed of a body, a motor seat, an engagement plate, a revolving seat, a base, a battery seat and a cover. When a press button of the cover is depressed by a user, electricity-conducting pieces of the battery seat will be pressed to come into contact with each other to form an open electric circuit, by which a motor of the motor seat will be actuated to rotate a reducing gear assembly of the motor seat so that a gear of the reducing gear assembly will be rotated to turn a journal to swivel a spindle to turn a grinding member, thereby enabling the grinder to proceed with an automatic grinding operation. When the body and the revolving seat are rotated by a user with both hands, the grinding member will be turned around accordingly so as to make the grinder proceed with a manual grinding operation, which is very convenient in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, as shown in FIG. 1, a known conventional grinder 1 mainly has a base 10, a container body 11 disposed above the base 10, and a cover 12 covered on a top of the container body 11. The container body 11 has a fixing seat 13 secured at a lower portion thereof. A spindle 14 has an upper portion coupled to the fixing seat 13 and a lower portion connected with a grinding member 15. The grinding member 15 is received in a grinding seat 16 secured in the base 10. In using, firstly place the material to be ground into the container body 11, such as pepper grains, spices or coffee beans. And then, hold the base 10 and the container body 11 respectively with both hands and rotate them in two opposite directions so that the material placed between grinding teeth of the grinding seat 16 and the grinding member 15 that are engaged with each other can be ground into powder and fallen out of a lower end of the base 10. However, such manually operated grinder 1 is labor-consuming and time-consuming when grinding larger quantity of materials. Moreover, users often feel very uncomfortable in hands after using such grinder 1 for a longer time.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a grinder capable of grinding pepper grains, spices, coffee beans or the like electrically or manually.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a grinder for pepper grains, spices, coffee beans or the like mainly including:
a body having a compartment, the compartment provided with a first stepped engagement edge and a second stepped engagement edge respectively disposed in an upper portion and a lower portion thereof;
a motor seat accommodated in the compartment of the body, the motor seat having at least two engagement holes respectively disposed in a sidewall thereof, a motor disposed thereon, a chamber disposed in a lower portion thereof, a reducing gear assembly disposed in the chamber, and a positioning seat fixed at a bottom thereof, the motor provided with an axle extended into the chamber and a driving gear coupled to the axle and meshed with the reducing gear assembly, the positioning seat provided with a through hole for being extended through by a gear of the reducing gear assembly;
an engagement plate attached to the second stepped engagement edge of the body and secured to a bottom of the positioning seat of the motor seat, the engagement plate having a through hole disposed in a center thereof;
a revolving seat capable of being joined to the lower portion of the body, and having a flange disposed at an upper portion thereof and a flanged ring disposed at a bottom thereof;
a base secured to the bottom of the revolving seat, and having a recess, a fixing seat, a grinding seat, a grinding member, a spindle, a journal, a bottom shell, an adjusting knob as well as a spring, the recess provided with a through hole disposed therein, the fixing seat fixed on the recess and provided with an aperture disposed therein, a plurality of fixing ribs disposed above the aperture as well as a spindle hole supported by the plurality of fixing ribs, the grinding seat secured to a lower portion of the fixing seat, the grinding member received in the grinding seat and provided with a hole, the spindle capable of being extended through the hole of the grinding member as well as the spindle hole of the fixing seat and inserted into the journal, the journal having an upper portion provided with a driven gear and a lower portion capable of being extended through the through hole of the engagement plate, the bottom shell fixed in the base and provided with a threaded hole disposed therein as well as a plurality of through holes disposed therein, the adjusting knob capable of being sleeved by the spring and screwed with the threaded hole of the bottom shell;
a battery seat mounted on the motor seat and accommodated in the compartment of the body, the battery seat having at least two electricity-conducting pieces disposed on an upper portion thereof, a plurality of battery chambers disposed therein for accommodating batteries, and at least two engagement blocks respectively disposed on an outer surface of a wall of a lower portion thereof; and,
a cover covered on a top of the body and connected with the battery seat, the cover having a through hole disposed at a top thereof, a press button capable of being extended out of the through hole, a spring sleeved on a lower portion of the press button, and a fixing plate fixed in the cover and provided with a hole for being extended through by a lower end of the press button.